The present invention relates generally to sortation conveyors, also known as sorters, and their components, and is particularly directed to pusher caps, pusher bases, pusher pads, conveyor slats and end caps for conveyor slats.
Sortation conveyors are used to sort items carried on a conveying surface by selectively diverting individual items on to laterally extending spurs at the appropriate time. To accomplish this, pusher shoes travel laterally (relative to the direction of travel of the sortation conveyor) to divert packages carried by the upper surface of the sortation conveyor to spurs. Pusher shoes are called by many names, including diverters, divert elements, pushers, and pusher elements.
A pusher shoe comprises an upper element, sometimes known as a pusher cap, which is typically disposed above the upper surface of the sortation conveyor so as to divert packages located thereon, a pusher pad carried by the pusher cap to contact the packages, and a pusher base which carries the pusher cap and guides it along transverse slats which comprise the sortation conveyor.
The transverse slats are typically arranged parallel to each other, perpendicular to the direction of travel. They are typically carried at each end by a moving element, such as an endless chain. Frequently the chain will include alternately disposed extended pins which engage the slats, directly or indirectly so as to carry them.
Table 1 is a list of the material properties of Super Tough Nylon from which the pusher caps and base may be made.
Table 2 is a list of the material properties of DuPont Delrin Acetal from which the pusher bases may be made.
Table 3 is a list of the material properties of Santoprene® from which the pusher pads may be made.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.